


Sensual Overload - Demon's Pet (1/2)

by KnisNox



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Demon, Demon Sex, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominance, Ecchi, Erotic, Erotica, Fantasy, Fetish, Hentai, Kink, LEWD, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Monster sex, NSFW, OC, OCxReader, Other, POV First Person, Pet, Self-Insert, Submission, Tickle torture, Tickling, adult, knismesis, knismolagnia, master - Freeform, mature - Freeform, restrained, slave - Freeform, softcore, sub, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnisNox/pseuds/KnisNox
Summary: You're restrained, bare, and at the mercy of a sensual sadist named Orion. With your vulnerable body at the will of a powerful demon, a long night of laughter and pleasure awaits~





	Sensual Overload - Demon's Pet (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This contains kink stuff (soft BDSM and tickling) If you don't like this kind of thing, that's fine and I respect your boundaries, but reading this and browsing the rest of my account probably isn't a good idea. I understand it's not everyone's cup of tea, but I will put filters wherever necessary. In other words, browse at your own risk!

Bound.  
Spread.  
Exposed. 

I attempt to tug again, but it was no use. Leather bracers hoisted high by chains, restraining my forearms as far as they could, meanwhile a pair of shackles kept my ankles spread wide - my body was stretched just past its limits. Unable to move.

"Still trying to escape?"

His voice stopped me in my tracks. Well… my squirms, that is. "Yeah? W-What of it?" My retort was disgruntled as I struggled to keep my balance on my toes. The demon only responded with a mere snicker. My face flushed, feeling his gaze upon my bare body - he may have been behind me, but it only made his presence even more powerful. 

Heavy footsteps approached and I became more aware of my vulnerability, heart thudding in my chest. I give one last futile tug at my restraints, but his looming frame overtakes me, my eyes looking over his large shadow cascading on the wall before me. The last thing I saw was the shadow of his tall horns, menacingly pointing above him, before a thick blindfold was tied around my head. With my sight completely compromised, I tried to listen closely to his next movements, but he remained still. I grit my teeth in anticipation, my body tensing as I awaited his next move. His hands had yet to touch my body, and he was already toying with me. 

"Hm… I love seeing you like this." He muses, his lips brushing against the back of my neck, "So vulnerable…" Sharp claws rest lightly upon my elbows, "…and so helpless~" 

I bite my lip, the tingly sensation trailing down my biceps at an agonizingly slow pace. Desperate, my arms flex in an instinctive response to guard my body, but they remain stretched above me no matter how hard I pull. "What's wrong?" He teases, softly scratching the tips of his claws upon my skin as his hands descend, approaching my underarms, "You seem tense." 

"O-Orion, don't you do it…!" Grinning through the empty threat, a soft giggle escapes my lips as his claws slowly and ever-so-lightly drag down my exposed pits. 

"Oh?" He scoffs, moving his fingers in dainty and claw-like motions, occasionally circling, still only grazing my skin with the tips, "Or else what?"

I clench my fists, my arms longing to come down, but I was strapped tight with nowhere to go. With my body stretched to the point of restricting all movement in this X-pose, all I could do was weakly squirm and jerk away from his devilish claws, only to immediately return to my original position. My ticklish body totally at his will, I had no response to his question. 

"That's what I thought." 

Whimpering and giggling, I helplessly twitch as Orion's claws relentlessly trace and tease under my arms. Waves of tingles and adrenaline radiate through my body, enough to excite without plunging me into unbearable hysteria. With no choice but to endure the teasing and ticklish torment, I stop tugging at the chains, but the constant rush of ticklishness and euphoria keeps me on my toes. Literally. 

"Although I specialize in playing piano… you're my favorite instrument." 

His fingers slowly trail down, softly tickling the sides of my chest, then skitter about my ribs in controlled and graceful motions, playing me just as he would play during a performance. "Heheheh nohoho wahahait—!" My laughter follows, heightening with each stroke as my body squirms in response, unable to escape his skilled claws. All the while, his body inches closer to mine from behind, subtle warmth radiating off of him and against my exposed back. Eventually, he's pressing against me, taught and firm abs grazing my back, all the while his subtle erection gradually hardens against my ass. Although I cant see his face, I know he's listens to my laughter with delight… and lust. 

Involuntary squeals escape me as his claws proceed to work over my stomach, the muscles twitching underneath as the sensation rings through my belly. Occasionally, he gives my waist a squeeze, before skittering his nails beneath my ribs and up to the center of my torso, only to tickle down the middle of my stomach once more. I jolt with a squeak as his fingers work into my bellybutton, repeatedly flicking upon the core before circling around. 

"Orion~!" I squeal out, attempting to shimmy away from those damned claws, "Cuhuhut it out!!" 

The demon merely snickers at me, tickling over the entire expanse of my ribs and stomach now. "We established a safe-word before this began, and I've yet to hear it. I don't think you want this to end~"

I growl through my laughter, shaking my fists in protest, "Fuhuhuck you and your teheheasing!!" 

"Well that's not very nice…" Orion's voice drops dangerously low, ceasing the tickling and bringing his nails to the back of my neck, then lightly dragging them down the center of my back. I shudder, biting my lip as he drags them back up again and spreads his fingers out, softly skittering over my back and occasionally reaching around to tease my pits. "Is that any way to talk to your master?"

I desperately wiggle my legs as I hear him kneel down, "No no no, okay I'm sorry—! I'm sorrhehehehey~!" But it's no use. My ankles struggle against their bonds as his claws skitter around my inner thighs, lightly clawing and grabbing at them without mercy. Hips shaking, I struggle to balance upon my toes as he tickles down my legs, reaching under to scratch around the arches of my feet. 

"Perhaps next time you'll think before you talk to me like that~" 

His fingers climb their way up to my ass, scribbling around my cheeks and gently wiggling the tip of his claw where they meet my thighs. The sensitive skin tingles with immense ticklishness, and I can't help but wiggle my hips in attempt to escape his fingers. "I'm loving this little dance show you're putting on for me, look at those hips go." He snickers, adding all of his fingers to the tickling around my ass and thighs, "Dance for me, my pet, dance~" 

My cheeks flush with embarrassment and euphoria mixed into one. Unable to control my movements, I continue this "dance", giggling hysterically all the while. I can hear Orion hum with satisfaction, but I know he's far from done. The demon pauses for a moment, and he stands up, circling around to stand in front of me. I take advantage of the break to catch my breath, panting and awaiting his next move. My breath hitches as he grabs ahold of my chin, tilting my jaw up. "…Yes, Master?" 

"You're still resisting." His hand trails down to my neck, resting there before suddenly grasping it, "I want you to wholly submit to me. Every inch of you."

A soft gasp escapes my lips when he grabs my neck, but I remain composed, keeping my balance to stand firm before him. "Well Master, why don't you show me?" My heart thuds, knowing my next words would unleash the sadist in front me, "If you're capable, that is."

Still blindfolded, I'm unable to see his face, but his presence becomes overwhelmingly intense. There's a long silence, before the sharp cracking of his knuckles fill the room. He recites a short spell to himself, and before I can react, several extra pairs of fingers are poking at my body. The damned hand-duplication spell. "Aw come on," I grit my teeth, attempting to twist away, "t-that's cheating..!" 

"Maybe it'll teach you a thing or two." His deep voice rings with subtle mischief, "Now let's hear that beautiful laugh of yours~" 

In an instant, all eight hands are upon my body, including Orion's. My torso trembles as two play intricate "note" patterns on my ribs just like he did earlier, often descending to scribble around my belly and wiggle their fingers into my navel, only to go back up to my ribs again. Another pair of hands skitters their claws about my thighs, causing me to squeal incessantly, tickling around the inner muscle and occasionally giving a few squeezes and reaching up to tickle around my hips as well. The third pair attacks my feet, relentlessly scribbling upon my arches and making their way around to tickle the tops of my feet and toes, making it even harder to balance in such a restrained pose. Meanwhile Orion himself, undoubtedly, watches me with amusement as his hands tease and tickle all around my armpits. His skilled fingers work all around them, often slowing to light tease and then quickly returning to the fast scribbling, sending me wild. 

"NOHOHOHO~! Oh my fucking god—!! Wahahahait, pleehehehehease!!"

"What do you mean 'wait'? We've only just begun." 

Elation overtakes me, shaking my head as laughter fills the room. Goosebumps cover my body as the waves of ticklishness torment my nerves, the restraints keeping me spread wide with little room for movement. Ignoring my pleas, Orion only tickles me more, his hand duplicates following suit. His devilish fingers often lower to tickle about my chest too, circling around with delight and teasing my nipples with his index fingers, then slowly working their way back over to my pits again. "Aww, look at you laugh and squirm. So defenseless and sensitive." He teases, leaning in to nibble my neck, "Does that tickle, hm? Are you my good little pet~?" I desperately writhe and scream with laughter, my vulnerable body totally his to tickle however he pleases, as adrenaline and joy course through me. Fatigue begins to overtake my limbs, my head beginning to swirl with dizziness. Until I submit to his desire, this ticklish torment won't cease. 

"Alright—!" I gasp out, shaking the chains, "I give! I gihihive~!"

"Hmm?" He sounds unconvinced, but gradually slows the tickling of his hands and his own, "Do you, now?"

"Y-Yes..!" I pant heavily, my balance faltering, "I submit… I'm all yours, Master."

Suddenly, he removes my blindfold, and my teary eyes look up to meet his. I look over his face with equal infatuation, meanwhile his lavender slits hungrily gaze upon me. I shakily relinquish tension from my limbs, allowing my tired body to melt into the will of his hands and spell. His fingers have slowed to feather-light teasing, softly dragging and scribbling in slow motion all around my exposed body. Ticklish waves echo through my form, creating fleeting giggles that I can't contain, but the fatigue helps keep my body limp and still. I longingly gaze up at him, arousal brewing below as his fingers tease every inch of my ticklish body. In this moment, he owns me completely.

"Good, my dear..~" He purrs with satisfaction, dragging the tips of his claws down from my pits to my chest, slowly circling all around and stroking my nipples, "I suppose I should reward you…"

My breath hitches once more, toes curling eagerly as one of his duplicate hands slowly trails down my abdomen, all the way to my genitals. My eyes close and I involuntarily tilt my head back, pleasure pegging at my tightening core, fingers delicately stroking my spread parts. Although the restraints have me exposed, I attempt to stretch out even further, my body greedy for more of the ticklish sensations and pleasure below. Already dripping, I eagerly buck my hips upon his fingers. Leaning into my exposed neck, Orion's fangs graze my skin before marking me.

"What do you think, my pet~?"

I open my eyes and look past him, noticing the table of new restraints and various toys used for tickling and stimulation. "Yes Master, please… I'm all yours~"

Tonight had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm personally a fan of light, teasing, and sensual upper-body tickling above all over forms of tickling, especially if bondage, power dynamics, and edging are involved. All tickling is super fun of course, but it's difficult to find tickle content similar to this, so this is my contribution to bringing more of this kind of tickle content. Plus I'm also here for fun and to indulge in my personal interests, just like everyone else.
> 
> So here is the beginning of my series of sensual tickle erotica called "Sensual Overload". This series will have various short stories, sometimes divided into parts, that have all of the kinks I explained above. Sorry if it's not to your liking or personal kinks, but on my account, these are the kinks I'd like to focus on. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and part two will be posted soon!
> 
> Story and Orion created by Me.


End file.
